i kissed a girl
by Hannah1796
Summary: Cece is madly in love with rocky and rocky doesn't know yet until they share a kiss then rocky begins to feel somthing for cece this is inspired by katy perrys song i kissed a girl lol i dont own anything or shake it up would still be on i really like this story so if you dont like it dont read anyway enjoy!
1. Cece's feelings:-)

_Ok shake it up is going off tonight so this is a fan fiction story to honor it_ ceces pov _well here i am at the same boring school i always go to and i have to see my best friend rocky the girl im in love with i wish i didn't feel this way i really do but i can't help it rockys my best friend and if she knows how i feel it will rip us apart and i don't want that and i also have to deal with Logan rocky is back together with him i mean he is nice to me know its just im trying to win rocky over and he is ruining it!_ Hey cece! Rocky sais with Logans arm around her so you coming over to study tonight rocky asked uh yeah i guess but can it be just us girls cece said wispering oh yeah Logan is going to his grandmas house to stay the night rocky said i can't believe we have to do homework on a Friday cece said oh its not gonna be that bad rocky said i know why don't yousaidy the night at my house rocky said ceces heart started racing uh yeah sure that sounds cool cece said ok see you tonight rocky said as she kissed cece on the cheek cece began to blush and smile a little bit after rocky walked away as cece skipped out of school she ran home to grab some stuff hey mom can i borrow your special perfume cece yelled the special perfume was her moms way to get men sometimes and cece wants to try it on rocky yeah the perfumes on my nightstand um cece why do you want it Mrs Jones asked uh.. I liked it? Cece said wasn't you going to rockys tonight? Mrs Jones asked well yeah but look cece mrs jones said cutting cece off i know you like rocky what? Cece said i read it in your diary i know i shouldn't have read it but i was worried about you..no its fine mom ugh im just glad someone knows now cece said cutting her mom off and your not mad at me? Cece asked no honey your my daughter i love if your gay or not mrs jones said actually im not sure if im gay or bi or anything its all really confusing all i know is i like rocky cece said its gonna be ok cece you will figure it eventually Mrs jones said thanks for understanding mom cece said hugging her mom cece was glad her mom was cool with it she always is well i gotta go ok don't get in to any trouble and.. Cece i know rocky is a girl but... Mom! I get it no fulling around cece said making sure her mom didn't mention anything about sex or the birds and the bees wait mom if your going to work and im going to rockys were is flynn going cece asked oh i forgot to tell you hes with your dad for the weekend Mrs jones said laughing oh ok cece said ok bye love you mrs jones said love you too cece said as mom left cece got back to packing as she finally finished she headed out oh my god! I almost forgot my homework mean! I really am not into school cece said as she headed out the door and ran straight to rockys as she got to rockys window she began knocking loud hey cece why did you come to my window rocky said laughing i really wanted to see you so are your parents home cece asked no they went to dinner and is ty home no hes with duce ok lets start studying rocky said as while rocky was studying cece was distracted by rockys shirt half opened she began to bite her lip you ok cece rocky asked oh yeah im ok cece said snapping out of it and began studying again wow! I can't believe we spent half the night studying cece said well my parents are still out rocky said so cece said we can have some fun rocky said smiling oh really cece said flirtatiously like what cece said well my dads old car is outside you wanna hang out in it rocky said sure! Cece said as they got up they ran outside


	2. odd dreams and first couple fights

Woe! This car is old cece said yeah it is rocky chuckled it was my grandpas rocky said ok get in rocky said as se slid inside the car cece climbed in im stuck cece said laughing come on you doof rocky said chuckling as she pulled cece in the car thanks for helping me rocks so what do you want to do cece said i don't know rocky laughed so you wanted to come out to this car just to sit cece said jokingly no you wanna talk rocky said sure about what cece asked um how about crushes rocky said ok that's always a good conversation cece said as they sat there trying to find something to talk about cece finally decided to tell rocky how she feels rocky can i tell you something cece asked sure rocky said have you ever liked someone who was your best friend and they didn't like you back cece asked _no.._ Rocky said well.. I do cece said tilting her head Down who is it duce ty Gunther who rocky said its.. You cece said rocky turned around shocked at what she just herd but... Your not.. When? Rocky asked for a couple of months now cece sighed look rocky i understand if you hate me and dont wanna be my friend anymore cece said what! Cece that's crazy your my best friend no matter what rocky said so your not mad cece asked no Rocky laughed so have you ever kissed a girl before rocky asked no have you cece asked no Rocky said do you wanna try it? Cece asked um sure rocky said hesitantly as they shut they're eyes cece leaned in to rocky with her heart feeling like its going to explode rocky leaned in to cece nervously all of a sudden she forgot about having a boyfriend as they're lips locked they kissed for a couple of minutes as they finally pulled away they turned around facing the car window oh my god! Rocky said what cece asked i just kissed a girl my best friend whos a girl rocky said so cece said it was awesome! Rocky said really? Cece said i hope Logan don't mind it rocky said they began laughing wait you can't tell Logan cece said why? Rocky asked cause he will hate me again cece said no he won't hes grown up since then rocky said but i guess we can keep it a secret rocky said thanks cece said so whos the better kisser me or Logan cece asked smiling well i like Logans kisses but yours are different your lips are soft and you don't have bad breath and you don't have scruffy face hair rocky said yes! Im better cece said chanting no your different not better rocky said oh whatever! Cece said jokingly as they got out of the car rocky and cece began picking on each other like the bffs they are later that night as they were trying to sleep they kept thinking about the kiss with emotions explodeing thinking it felt wrong but it also felt right cece looked up at rocky and got up and got in her bed and layed right next to her she wrapped her arms around her rocky began to smile and her heart started raceing as rocky drifted off to sleep she began yelling ceces name in her sleep cece! She yelled passionately cece got turned on she just layed there trying to get to sleep Rocky just kept yelling cece had to go to the living room cece became aggravated cause rocky wouldn't shut up finally cece got to sleep the next morning she herd rocky in the kitchen Cece woke up hey cece rocky said your in a good mood cece said yeah Logan texted me this morning Rocky said what did he say? Cece asked he's taking me to dinner tonight Rocky said really cece said um rocky do you remember last night when you were sleeping cece asked remember what? Rocky asked uh when you was sleeping you yelled my name cece said really? I must of had A dream about us fighting rocky said no it was more like you had sex dream about me cece said as Rocky herd that she dropped her wooden spoon with a shocked look on her face as she remembered you did! Cece said ha ha that's funny cece said laughing cece its no big deal people have these dreams all the time it doesn't mean anything Rocky said sure it didn't cece said cece it didn't Rocky said getting upset right cece said just shut up ok! Rocky said running to her room well guess what my making fun of you is my revenge for you keeping me up all night with your yelling! Cece said yum cookie dough cece said grabbing the bowl of cookie dough


End file.
